


玩物

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock
Summary: 囚禁/Mycroft黑化/强迫sex内容和部分描写可能引起不适，请谨慎阅读





	玩物

『你是我的原罪。』

–1–  
“嗒–嗒–嗒–”  
熟悉的脚步声一下一下踏在地面，在空荡的房间里发出轻微的回响。  
他来了。  
有多久了？是一天，两天，还是已经一星期，一个月？  
Greg不知道。  
黑暗很容易让人失去对时间的概念，他大概可以猜到又一天过去了，因为以他对那个人的了解，他应该会在固定的时间前来。  
深沉的木质香气缓缓弥漫开来，在充斥着潮气和陈腐气的房间里显得有些格格不入。  
“我很想你。”那个人凑近Greg，从室外刚进来的凉意通过贴在一起的唇瓣分毫不差的传递到了Greg身上，激的他打了一个小小的寒颤。  
那个人没有眷恋这短暂的唇舌相接，Greg听到窸窸窣窣的面料摩擦声，大概是那人脱掉了大衣。  
只不过等他下意识的用手去推拒那又凑过来的吻时，他触到了圆润的扣子。  
所以他现在只穿着一件衬衫。  
在安静房间里唇舌相缠啧啧作响的声音下，Greg出神的想着。  
Greg感觉到那人温热的手握住了他的脚踝，轻轻的在踝骨上亲吻了一下，像是膜拜。  
“咔哒。”  
坠在脚踝上的沉重的金属被短暂的打开，长长的铁锁链从床上滑到地上，哗啦哗啦的碰在一起。  
“我真是喜欢你随时都准备好迎接我的样子，我的Greg……”那人的声音低低地在耳边呢喃，两只手轻轻把他推倒在床上，冰凉的触觉贴上他的手腕，比脚上细了不少的链子被扣上，夺去了他手部的自由。不费丝毫力气扯下那形同虚设的宽松的裤子，右手顺着腿部漂亮的线条一路抚至双腿之间的禁地，那里一片水光淋漓，一根不算很粗的黑色橡胶制品随着呼吸细微地进出，昭示着它的存在感。  
男人痴迷的伏在他腿间，不需用力就轻易拔出了那个假阳具，露出了内里深红糜烂的穴肉，正不知餍足的收缩着。  
男人只是笑了一下，鼻尖从会阴处滑到穴口，高挺的鼻梁上无可避免的沾上了晶莹的黏液。湿热的呼吸在敏感的下体有如实体般的逡巡，Greg的身体很快热了起来，浑身上下在他挑逗的动作下竖起细小的绒毛，性器半软不硬的淌着水，呼吸也变得急促。  
男人一颗颗的解开Greg上身的扣子，他的脖颈胸口腰腹皆是一片或红或紫的印子。  
这是一具被肏熟的身体。  
男人没有多磨蹭，迅速的放出自己的阴茎，直直的插入了那个饥渴的小口，换来了一声痛苦中又带着欢愉的呻吟。  
黑暗模糊的不仅是时间，也会让人慢慢抛弃一些赖以生存的东西——  
比如羞耻心。  
再比如他看的比谁都重的尊严。

–2–  
空荡的房间里充斥着两个男人粗重的喘息声和肉体拍打的啪啪声。  
下体相接的地方不断地有液体滑下，滴答滴答地洇湿了身下深色的床单。  
Greg的两条长腿虚虚的挂在男人的腰上，窄腰随着他的动作起伏着，双手紧攥着床单，把床单攥出了一片褶皱，腕子上冰冷的锁链随着他的手部动作磕碰着床头的栏杆，叮叮当当的响着。  
“你真美……Greg……你真美……”男人的语气近乎迷恋，唇齿流连在已经青紫一片的胸膛，执着的制造出新的痕迹，仿佛在契上独属于他的印记。  
“操……”Greg只是冷冷的吐出几个字，“你他妈就是个混蛋。”  
“Mycroft Holmes.”Greg的嗓音嘶哑的不像话，念出的这个名字都带着血腥气，恨不得生吞了。  
身上的人顿了一下，很快又动作了起来。  
Greg觉得自己被分裂成了两半，身体高热，习惯了甚至享受着这不知羞耻的欢愉，但是大脑却冷静的游离于身体之外。  
怎么会变成这样了呢？Greg承受着下体传来的一阵阵潮水般的快感，异常清醒的思索着。  
那人是他的最顶头上司，披着温文尔雅的绅士皮，长袖善舞处事圆滑，他的亲生弟弟是他离不开的咨询侦探。  
他们不常遇见，粗放如他并不知事情怎么会发展成这样。  
John有一次开玩笑地对他说Mycroft看你的眼神就像要吃了你似的。  
他也只是笑过去。  
那以后过了多久呢……大概是半年？  
Greg只不过是睡了一个再平常不过的觉，再一次醒来，他就被攫取了视觉。  
他漂亮的深棕色眸子被一条黑色的缎带束了起来，手脚都被沉重的铁链子缚在床头。他试着挣脱，但是很快就发现这绝无可能。  
不知道被绑了多久，有一个男人靠近了他，在他耳边喘着粗气，下体硬邦邦的蹭着他的屁股。  
他破口大骂，但是换来的是男人不由分说的强行进入。没有润滑，没有亲吻，没有爱抚。  
暗红的鲜血顺着不怎么见光的白皙大腿滑下，像一条蜿蜒的吐着信子的蛇，诱惑着男人再用力一点，进入这具身体，玩弄他，肏坏他。  
Greg受过的伤无数，却从来没有感受过这种从身体内部把肉体撕裂劈开的痛楚。他只能面色苍白的咬着牙，手紧紧的抓着床单或是那条铁链。  
太痛了。  
男人似乎得到了极大的快感，握着他的腰大力的顶弄着，干涩的甬道被少量的分泌物和鲜血浸润，让男人的进出不再艰难，Greg安慰着自己，再忍一忍，忍一忍就过去了。  
男人的性器不知怎么划过了一个地方，那是Greg不知道的体内的开关，在凌厉的苦痛中，突然有一道诡异的快感，顺着尾椎骨一路窜上了大脑，在头顶上嘭的炸开。  
疯了。一定是疯了。  
Greg被男人肏到射精的那一刻，他被蒙着的双眼前竟然绽放了一片光。  
随后，无止境的黑暗包裹着他。  
男人不在的时候他的手会被放开，脚上的链子足够长，让他可以自由的在房间里行走，只不过他什么都看不到，只能靠摸索。  
房间很大，基本的设施都很齐全，到吃饭的时间会有人把饭放在桌上，过一个小时再来收走，然后男人会来，铐上他的手腕肏弄他的身体，把他当做玩物一般，在他身上实验着各种奇怪的小玩意。  
Greg起初反抗的很严重，手上脚上都是和铁链磕碰留下的伤口，每一次性爱都在他的叫骂声中进行。他绝食，但是当晚就被男人强硬的喂了食物并且用电击器折磨了他一整晚。  
男人从没有说过一句话，他只是像来完成一个既定的任务一样，毫无怜惜的进入他，然后在他身上无所顾忌的发泄。  
直到有一天，男人大发善心的放开了他一只手，Greg摸到了男人右手无名指上的一枚小小的指环。  
那指环的形状很像一条蛇，而Greg确认自己见过它。  
只有一个人戴着这种指环。  
Mycroft Holmes.  
Greg的血液一瞬间像坠入地狱一般冰冷，他甚至可以听到血液流动的声音，和他鼓擂一样的心跳。  
怎么会……  
“他看你的眼神像要吃了你似得。”  
John的玩笑话在他耳边一遍又一遍的回荡着。  
是啊。  
Mycroft Holmes权势滔天，想要得到一个人谁又能拦得住呢。  
他一个小小的苏格兰场探长，就算是消失了又能怎么样呢，更何况，这个男人一定给他编造了最完美的消失理由。  
“Mycroft Holmes，我知道是你……”Greg咬着他的耳朵说。  
男人也只是低低的笑了一声，继续下身惨无人道的征伐。  
只是自那之后他便再也不掩饰自己的身份，他会和Greg说话，用最优雅的词藻来表达他最黑暗最龌龊的情和欲望。  
而Greg的身体，已经在他的调教下变得无比敏感和习惯于被进入。他明白自己逃不出这人的手掌，他的精神异于常人的清醒，而他的身体居然是最先背叛的那一个。  
男人在他身上翻手为云覆手为雨，给予他快乐和痛苦，让他沦为一个只需要吃饭睡觉和被肏弄的玩物。  
“你分心了亲爱的。”好听的声音在耳边响起，唤回了他已经飞走了的思绪。  
男人惩罚一般的重重顶弄他的敏感处，而他只能张着嘴发出自己最厌恶的甜腻的呻吟声，控制不住的津液顺着嘴角流了整个下巴。  
男人俯下身和他交换一个湿淋淋的吻，舌头掠夺一般的在整个口腔划过，随后勾着他的舌头重重的吮吸。  
Greg泄愤一般的咬了一口，血腥味立刻在口腔里蔓延，腥甜的味道像是某种不知名的毒。  
下身的快感已经濒临顶点，男人坚硬的柱头执着的摩擦着体内淫乱的开关，Greg承受不住的颤抖着，他下体淋漓的液体被男人的进出不断地带出，饱满的臀部都沾着亮晶晶的淫水，而那个被肏熟肏烂的穴口，依然像是吃不饱的小嘴一样饥渴的吞咽着男人的阴茎，甬道的红肉谄媚的凑上来缠上那灼热的柱身，宣告着他们的主人有多么的不知满足。  
他就像个最低等的淫兽，只能张开身体等待另一个雄性来进入他，狠狠地肏弄他，让他哭叫让他颤抖。  
让他射精。  
“啊——”  
Greg就这样在下身完全没有被触碰的情况下，直直地射了出来，射出的精液乱七八糟的沾在床单上，他的下腹，还有男人的胸膛。  
男人也随着他体内剧烈的收缩绞紧射了出来，然后退出他的身体，好整以暇地看着他在灭顶的高潮后粗喘着陷入迷茫，而那被肏开的穴口一时难以合上，男人射进去的乳白液体正潺潺的从那里流出。烂熟透红的穴肉配着乳白的精液，说不出的情色。  
“你不是想知道你现在在外界怎么样了吗？”男人嘴角勾起一个笑，“我告诉你。”

–3–  
爱情本是这世间最美丽的情感之一，就像玫瑰，它盛开在阳光下，等着有情人用爱浇灌，再轻轻折下，将那绚烂的颜色赠予心上人。  
但他的爱，是瘾，是毒。  
他第一次看到Greg心里就“咯噔”地动了一下。那个人阳光俊美，体魄强健，漂亮的眸子像是琥珀一般耀眼。  
他看过他抓捕犯人，Greg冲上去一脚踹在那人的膝弯，干净利落的把犯人的手扭到身后，用手铐咔哒扣上了。  
那一刻他的下体硬的生疼。  
他渴望他，就像一个生活在黑暗里的人渴望阳光，久旱的大地渴望甘霖。  
他的爱不是玫瑰。  
他的爱是长在黑暗角落里的罂粟，被欲望浇灌生长，最后开出血淋淋的美艳的花。  
他是这个国家最有权势的人，他温和优雅，他是睿智，是果决，是冷静，是最完美的绅士。  
可他的灵魂，早已在见不得光的地方黢黑腐烂，张牙舞爪的叫嚣着。  
他必须要得到他。  
他的身体和想象中一样美味，他也像想象中一样的倔强而充满反骨。  
可是那又怎么样呢，一个人最坚定的是意志，可最容易被蚕食的，也是意志。  
我生于黑暗，那么你，也不能享受光明。  
他赐予他黑暗，赐予他鲜血淋漓，赐予他蚀骨痛苦，赐予他无上欢愉。  
他成为了他独属的玩物。  
他将他的灵魂抽筋剔骨，再把他身上的坚硬刺一根一根的拔掉，他要让他血肉模糊，也要让他销魂蚀骨。  
他要让他成为一个生也为他，死也为他的玩物。  
他看着他斑驳却依然美丽的身体，缓缓开口:  
“Greg Lestrade已经在执行任务时殉职了。”  
“我为你做了最完美的死亡证明。”  
他的话一个字一个字的敲上耳膜，像是伊甸园里引诱着亚当夏娃的果子，带着最鲜艳的血色和最迷人的香气，诱着他吃下去。  
来吧，来吧，我的爱人。  
我的神。  
让我亲吻你的脚背和指尖。  
和我一起下地狱吧。

——END——


End file.
